Somewhere Only we Know
by subtle blue eyes
Summary: She thought she was as good as dead. Yet she awoke in a home inhabited by the face of a boy turned man; A face she would rather forget. War does the strangest things to people though and gives solace in the most unlikely of places. Hermione


The Oddity in the Dark

1.

It was dark, much too dark for Hermione's liking. It was too dark for to her to even have a hope of being able to see clean features of her partner who, was crouched down next to her behind the gigantic oak tree. It was too dark to successfully attack and infiltrate the death eater base less than 60 yards away. And of course with her rotten luck as of late the full moon was hidden behind the thick dark clouds in the sky. The dark had always unnerved Hermione even from the time she had been very small, then she was able to crawl between her parents in their bed. Even when she had been at Hogwarts she had for then often fallen asleep in front of the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. The dark was everywhere now, and she hadn't been in front of the warm fire in three years, or seen her parents in four.

That was war for you though, sleep during the day perform reckless suicide missions at dusk. It made sense she supposed in a way, if the war had ended earlier then maybe it wouldn't have resorted to this. The light wouldn't have waned as much, she would be with Harry and Ron and all the Weasley's at the burrow rather than wondering who was even still alive. She hadn't seen any of the familiar faces of her childhood in over a year; the last official order meeting still was a clear vision in her head. They had all been squished into the dining room at Luna's home; it was the only safe house left at the time. That was the day when it all changed. That was the first time she could remember Albus standing up, and acknowledging the horrible fact that the dark greatly outnumbered the forces the light had left. It was that day that the desperation card had been played, hide Harry, split up destroy death eaters and horexes alike. Of course the boy who lived hated the idea of everyone else fighting while he stayed safe with Dumbledore at some secure spot. But Hermione realized that in retrospect none of their lives matter compared as much as Harry's. She had hugged her boys then, each tightly and kissed them on the check. She remembered telling Harry he needed to shave as the platoons were read off. And he told her that she better damn well come back alive and in tack. She remembered Ron's blush as he realized Lavender was in his platoon and she had chuckled good naturally along side of Harry. And when her name was called out she had smiled at them, and gave them both a hug before going to stand with her group.

She had been surprised initially by her team, never speaking much to the three of them in their time at Hogwarts. She was the youngest out of all of them and had spent many hours worrying other whether she would clash with the two ex-quitich players and prankster. Thankfully for once her over complicated brain seemed to guess wrong. Her knowledge and their agility seemed to mesh well, seeing that they were all still alive. And she had come to love each member just as much as Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Hey kid, you ready." The microphone in her ear crackled as the deep Scottish bur on the other end spoke breaking her much needed thinking time. Hemione scowled into the dark night at the nickname before huffing, and trying to make herself more comfortable against the rough tree bark.

"Oh just peachy, Wood," She answered back, rubbing he palms over her aching legs. Next to her Alicia snorted, while she heard Lee laughing lightly from his position by Oliver.

"Seems someone's in a bad mood," Lee stated, she could her Oliver shushing the loud man.

"Damn, Lee you're so fucking loud," Alicia grumbled into the mike on her side. Hermione smiled at her female companion through the dark.

"Come on baby you know you love it when I talk like that," Alicia snorted again.

"Shut the hell up Jordan or you can sleep outside the tent tonight." Hermione could only imagine the comical look of outrage more than likely plastered of the dark skinned man's face.

"But it's cold, and what of certain parts of my antimony, get frost bit. What would you do then Spinnet, get yourself off." Alicia sputtered next to her, while Hermione smiled. Five years ago she would have blushed and looked down at her feet, it hadn't been easy but she supposed living with the two rather crude men had taken some adjusting, of course cursing was an everyday occurrence while hidden innuendos seemed to still leave both girls flustered.

"Both of you better shut the hell up, unless your aiming to get us all killed," Woods rough voice was blaring into her ear again. Hermione sighed again, she hated to admit that Wood was obviously the best choice for a leader for their small fleet, seeing as he was the only one who could shut Lee up.

"Alright men," Alicia coughed then rather loudly and Hermione was sure Oliver received the message without the power of the small charmed head sets, "and women I'm running through the plan once more time, Lee lights the fireworks to lure the bloody bastards out of the safe house. Our source said that there are eight total inside so at my best guess six will come out to see what's happening the other two staying inside In case it's an attack. Spinnet and I will take to the skies in an aerial attack, taking out two each while Granger and Lee, will lure away and knock out one each. After we take out the six we double back take out the remaining two. Now if the numbers are off just adapt, though it would be better for Spinnet and I to take on the multiple men. Meet back then to raid the house and then we head out together to the meeting spot by dawn and yes Granger that means we are flying their not walking."

"Got it boss," Alicia stated standing up next to a scowling Hermione, she pulled out her shrunken broom out of her pocket and whispered, "Engorgio." Alicia smiled down to her precious broom rubbing the handle affectionately.

"Remember, none of our lives are worth any of these scum's if anyone needs help disillusion yourselves and send up a flare. That means you Granger, no playing the hero."

"Since when do I ever play the hero, Wood," Hermione snapped into the mike standing up next to Alicia.

"Sorry, Granger you know my theory about how Potter's rubbed off on you."

"Good Luck, Wood."Hermione stated knowing he was just as nervous as she.

"Luck to all of you." Wood answered back.

"Lee, I swear to god if you get your ass killed I'll never forgive you."

"I love you too, Alicia,"

Alicia blushed slightly, before placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Alright, brooms move out," Oliver spoke quietly.

Hemione felt Alicia's hand drop, as she herself raised her wand and dropped her bag dissulioning it next to the tree. Hermione didn't see Alicia take off but the cool sweep of air told her so.

"In position," Alicia's voice filled her ear soon followed by Oliver's.

"Alright, Lee lets wake the Bastards up."

"Right, Captain."

Hermione felt her chest tighten at the sounds of the first fireworks setting off. She felt herself praying that they all stayed safe, she hated this war so damn much yet for some unexplainable reason every damn night she went along with the fighting. It was the moment right before jumping out from her hiding spot and toward the deatheaters that scared her the most.

She must have gone insane at some point over the past few years, it was the only explanation that her mind could come up with as to why she was out on the field instead of in a library.

"Alright Spinnet move out, Granger and Lee wait till we take ours out into the woods a bit then move out,"

"Be careful," Hemione whispered before the line went dead. Hermione carefully detached her head set before placing it under her bag. She could her shouts in the distance, and as she peered around her tree, the flashes of dark magic cut through the dark like red knives. Hermione felt the ground carefully as to not trip before, creeping forward to the small hut, her vision was horrible in the dark and most of her concentration went toward making sure that she didn't trip and give herself away, she could tell by the noises that she was approaching the battle ground. Her thighs ached already and running over the rough terrain wasn't helping the pain lessen. She looked up and could see from her vintage point that the fighting had spread out toward the north, west, and east shown by the angry red sparks flying through the sky. Damn Lee and his gangly legs; he had of course reached his target and had head off toward the north meaning that after all the damn running she'd done, she'd have to back track south to keep the death eaters separate. She was about twenty yards away give or take, if she brought attention to herself now it would give her somewhat of a head start, which of course she would need seeing as she needed no proof in the fact that the deatheater would more than likely win in a foot race. So Hermione did the only thing that was guaranteed to lure the big burly man from his position from in front of the, she jumped from behind the protection of her tree and vainly shouted 'expelliarmus' then turn and ran like hell.

It was a matter of mere moments that she heard the heavy pants of what only could be a really be a rather large fast man behind her. It was a common known fact to her that deatheaters being the bastards they were could never resist chasing helpless little girls like her.

Bastards the lot of them.

Hermione let the adrenaline flow through her, she vaguely recognized the tree by which she had left her bag, a little more and she could stop short and surprise him.

"Hold up poppet and I may let you live yet," the deep voice was a little to close behind for liking and frankly if he started talking he was closer to barraging her with a large amount of jinxes. She started to swerve slightly as she ran, while she dared looking over her shoulder. He was tall, burly and had his wand in a death grip pointed straight at her.

"Come on, love we may even be able to strike up some sort of arrangement." She didn't have to turn around that time to know he was toying with her, and more than likely leering at her backside. The ache in her legs was growing with each step, and any chance of surprising him would fail. He was a hunter simply waiting for the prey to tire it so he could go in for the kill or knock her out and save her for latter. She had to think Dammit. She was the brightest witch of her age, and she had crossed this same path in the daylight less than two hour before.

She heard it then, and felt incredibly stupid for not remembering before, he was chasing her into a dead end, there was a river they had crossed it earlier today, she could even hear the hum of it in the distance when he wasn't blabbering on behind her. She could use it in her advantage maybe, the water had been quick and deadly, maybe she could lure him toward it.

"Too bad little girl, looks like you have nowhere to run now," Hemione quickly looked up and could see man circling her slowly he was shuffling his feet back and forth. The sound of the roaring water howled against the silent woods. Hermione spared a glance over her shoulder toward the river through the trees, the dark waters were moving quickly and Hermione felt fear sink in she was trapped, and it was time to fight she the grip of her wand loosened as she raised it slightly, She couldn't see his face but she doubted he was surprised by her actions, more so from his expression she felt he was oddly pleased by the notion, of taking down an enemy. She doubted he got much action guarding a safe house.

"Bad choice, poppet," Hemione kept her focus, everything she ever learned about dueling running through her head. Don't engage, keep focus on hands and feet for movement, and start out strong than hit him with disarming spell.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me, love." That unfortunately caught her attention, and all thoughts of blowing up the tree he was currently leaning on vanished as soon as it came. Never once in her years of hunting deatheater had one addressed her so casually. She continued to stare him down, wand poised at her side.

"Come on poppet, I recognize you quite well: the pretty face, how you lead me away from the base. I saw you turn around a few times no doubt hoping to catch me off guard. Rather brilliant your scared little girl act. Too bad you've used it on me before." Hermione went rigid as his rough voice continued on lulling over her like warm honey, while she tried hard to keep her knees from shaking.

"Ah your remembering now aren't you love. You were with Potter then, I'd recognize that bush of hair anywhere Granger. After all the Dark Lord has a pretty penny on your head."

Despite the circumstances Hermione reached her hand up to hair protectively. The man let out a bark of a laugh at her.

"Come on Granger, surely you can't forget your dear friend Grayback. After all you left me quite a parting gift."

The mask was off now and his scared face was all too clear, he had raised his hand toward her, and the blacken skin shined brightly in the moon light. It happened over three years ago She had meant to hit his feet, but seeing that he had been chasing her and Harry at the time her aim was a tad off and the lit fire to the sleeve of his robe. Of course that was fine at the time, but now she had a feeling she had signed her own death certificate.

"It's a pity though poppet, you know how much I like a chase. Too bad you've got no were left to run now. Ah well, I suppose I can have a little fun. Maybe I'll even let you back track a bit after all I love playing with my food."

His smile worried her more than his words; it glinted in a horrible way. It started then the change, just as the moon began leaking through the trees surrounding them. She had only seen one other werewolf transformation in her life and that was six years ago back in third year but when Professor Lupin had changed it had seemed painful, like he had been fighting with every ounce of strength not to turn. Grayback though, was almost beautiful in a way as she watched him embrace the beast. He was going to be a threat though, and she didn't fancy fighting with him in the least. There were very few spells that held any effect against werewolf hide. It was a split second before she reacted. She ran a yard closer to the river before raising her wand in a familiar slashing motion. "Diffido," the tree tittered on its stump, then again "Diffido."

The tree fell thundering over the rushing water Hermione didn't dare look back as she ran toward her bridge. Her trainers dug into the side of the thick trunk of the tree before hoisting herself up. She didn't spare a moment to get her balance, just walked out to the middle of the deep rapids on wobbling legs, the spray of the water soaking the bottom of her jeans, and freezing the skin beneath.

"You know poppet if you had done your research you'd know that the moon hasn't controlled me in years." Hermione's head flashed around quickly wand raised," Grayback stood there safely of the bank a little harrier then usual but still a man, "Have a god swim, love. Expulso." He pointed his wand at the tree trunk, and at the same time Hermione shouted,"Sectumsempra!"

While no one was within range to hear it the large tree exploded sending splinters in every direction, and the wolf gave out such a scream that even Hermione felt some pity before crashing into the dark water. Her back arched out of the cold water gasping for breath. She felt a thousand pins and needles tearing into her body, as she was thrashed around helplessly by the roaring water into rock after rock. Then the world went helplessly dark. Much darker and much more frightening then Hermione could ever remember experiencing.


End file.
